


Coffee and Cheese

by Livvy Moore (Tauria)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Modern Setting, it's a coffee shop au but with original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauria/pseuds/Livvy%20Moore
Summary: Jess makes the drink in record time and picks up a sharpie. In bold lines, she writes the cheesiest pick-up line she could think of,It seems I've lost my number. Mind if I borrow yours?





	Coffee and Cheese

Jess tapped her foot impatiently. It was twenty minutes to close, why hadn't she shown up yet? Lady Green Eyes always showed up thirty minutes before close—without fail. It had been that way for the past three months.

Jess could still remember the day the girl had walked in. Jess had been a little pissed at the time; it was almost time for her to go home after all. Bad enough that the coffee shop didn't close until 10, but now someone was actually _coming in_ at nine thirty at night?

She turned around, ready to put her best face on and be completely customer friendly, not at all a sarcastic bitch—she has absolutely _no idea_ where the rumor she got snippy with customers after nine got started; none at all. It is _so_ not true and Lynn can stop putting her on the night shift _any day now_.

Or. That's what she used to think, anyway.

So she turns around, right? Ready to give off a snippy sort of greeting—y'know, something classy like, "Hello, welcome to the Sleep Resistance Coffee Shop, now serving coffee at nine thirty at night, how can I help you?" (Not her best, but you know what? Shut the fuck up, that's what.)

But all that came out was, "Guh."

Because _holy fuck_ she was hot. Thick curly black hair piled into a messy bun at the top of her head—Jess would bet about twenty bucks that it was completely immaculate when she first left her house—and bright red lipstick shining on her lips. She wore a blouse, the top three buttons undone and giving a tantalizing look at her cleavage. But the most striking thing about her was _not_ her ample bosom—and Jess could just _hear_ Alec laughing at her for even daring to think it—but her absolutely gorgeous _eyes_. Green and gold, like the sun shining through a leaf during the summer.

She'd given the woman her drink on automatic; barely speaking anything but the standard replies.

But after that, things had been different. For the last three months, Jess had been determined to get the woman's number. Except those eyes rendered her too chickenshit to actually _ask_. So instead, she'd resorted to corny pick-up lines on the cup.

It hadn't worked yet; but she was determined it would one day.

Five minutes to close, the woman stumbled in. She was dressed differently today—no white blouses over black trousers, or pencil skirts. Today her hair was down; falling in lush curls down her neck. She wore a tight red halter top that exposed a little bit of olive midsection over tight-ass black skinny jeans. Her lipstick was still dark, dark red but tonight it looked sticky and wet.

She walked up to the counter with a breathless smile. "Hi," she said.

"Hi." Jess tried for suave, but she was sure her grin was awkward and pained. Goddamn this was so much easier at a club.

"You haven't started turning off the machines yet, have you?" the woman asked, reaching up to twist a lock of hair around her finger.

Jess swallowed. "Um. Nope. No we have not. Our boss is kind of touchy about it. 'No turning off the coffee machines until the doors are locked' Kind of a bitch about it, actually."

"Are you allowed to talk about her like that when you're at work?" The woman smirked, just a little.

Jess bit back a laugh. "It's a relationship of mutual hatred," she says. "But I'm damn good at fixing them when they break, so she won't fire me. She does, however, do her best to make my life a living hell."

The woman snorts. "Sounds like a lovely relationship."

Jess grins. "Don't worry," she says. "I give back as good as I get. So… will it be another extra spicy chai latte for you, or are you feeling adventurous?"

The woman bites her lower lip. "You know…" she says slowly. "I think I am feeling a little… adventurous. What would you recommend?"

"Me? Well… honestly, I'm a big fan of the giant frothy hot cocoa… with cinnamon and whipped cream." Jess leans back, surveying her customer. Mm… those are some nice legs. "For you? Extra large cocoa froth with a little… kick. You look like a lady who enjoys some bite."

Haha! Success. That was a flirt to be proud of.

Lady Green Eyes' smile turns from friendly to sultry in about two seconds flat.

Jess's mouth goes dry.

"I do, in fact." Her eyes are half-lidded; green going dark and liquid. "The more bite, the better."

Jess flashes what she hopes is a confident smile before turning around to make the drink. She is immensely thankful she didn't meet this woman at a club and instead found a place where she could keep her hands busy if she needed it. Holy hell.

She makes the drink in record time and picks up a sharpie. In bold lines, she writes the cheesiest pick-up line she could think of,

_It seems I've lost my number. Mind if I borrow yours?_

Then she takes the cup to the counter and slides it over to the woman.

The woman hands her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change," she says.

Jess nods, slowly. "Thanks."

The woman leaves and Jess slumps onto the counter, burying her face in her hands. Alec emerges from the back; off doing who knows what. Probably sexting his new booty call in the office.

"Was that the chick you've been lusting over the last three months?" he asks.

Jess nods.

He whistles. She pushes off from the counter to shove her elbow into his ribs, and he wrestles her into a headlock. She kicks him in the shin and he rolls his eyes; calling it off so they don't end up ruining something important. Even if they can fix it, it's not worth Aishlynn taking the piss out of them.

The next day, Lady shows up at the usual time; dressed once more in her prim-and-proper get up that isn't so prim-and-proper by the time she makes it to the coffee shop. She walks in; gives her order; and when she goes to pay, a folded index card rests on top of the usual five dollar bill.

Jess watches her leave, then opens the card as the door shuts. A phone number is written in elegant script. Below that,

" _I'm free on Saturday if you'd like help locating that missing number of yours. Maybe you could meet me the diner down the road?"_

Jess grinned. _Fuck yeah_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr as [ladycravenheart](https://ladycravenheart.tumblr.com/) or as [livvywrites](livvywrites.tumblr.com/). And if you like, check this work out on [FictionPress](https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3299824/1/Coffee-and-Cheese) too.


End file.
